


Prompt 1 - Storm

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: What if Alex already knew she was gay? What if after Myriad her and Lucy grew close?





	Prompt 1 - Storm

**_You're fire, I'm lightning_ **

**_We're burning at the core_ **

**_Falling and crashing_ **

**_Girl we're a perfect storm_ **

**_Every time our hearts collide_ **

**_I can feel our love come alive_ **

**_It's the same, baby_ **

**_We're like thunder in the rain_ **

**_(Kane Brown - Thunder in the Rain)_ **

 

After Myriad they had started spending time together. It started off a glass of whiskey after Games Night had ended. The two leaders relaxing together and being able to talk to someone else who understood the complexities of their jobs, and it turned out they had a lot in common outside of their jobs.

 

Then it turned into weekly movie nights just the two of them and dinner during the week when Lucy wasn’t spending the night at the Desert Base and Alex got out of the City Base at a decent time.

 

Eventually it evolved into them falling into bed together. At first it only happened when they were a few whiskeys deep. Then it changed into them being completely sober and not wanting to resist anymore. They had both felt the incredible chemistry between them from the first day they met and it was futile to ignore it.

 

But as they lay there together afterwards, Alex counted down the seconds. She knew Lucy was going to get up and leave. She never stayed the night. 

 

They may be fire and fall crashing into bed together, but as soon as they had both recovered Lucy always left. 

 

At first it was the excuse of they technically work together and even though they are at different bases, it isn’t professional. Then it evolved into Lucy opening up about her insecurities about being good in a relationship. 

 

Alex was more than happy to have no commitment, for it to be friends with benefits. They had amazing chemistry and still continued to watch movies and grab dinner as friends. It didn't always lead to sex. But when it did, it was like nothing she had experienced before. 

 

Sure she had slept with plenty of guys and a few girls in college. But Lucy was different, she took the time to get to know Alex and they had a friendship.

 

A friendship that Alex didn’t want to rock, so as her feelings developed she kept quiet. She didn’t want to ruin what they were doing. And she always convinced herself she would find a way to mess it up. It was better the way it is. It also meant they weren't constantly plagued with questions about how things are going. 

 

Sometimes it felt like Lucy felt the same. Fleeting glances,or the care and gentle way she was during sex. But Alex was convinced it was lust obscuring her thoughts and making her see things that weren’t really there.

 

Lucy and her were a perfect storm and no label would make that any different. Why change it when she already had everything she could want in a partner?


End file.
